pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Potions
Potions are based on v0.2.4 of Shattered PD, and thus are in many cases different from both the ones in Original PD and from the current potions of Shattered. The alchemy interface is also different from Shattered and no exotic variants are available in Sprouted (players who are familiar with Shattered and try Sprouted for the first time should better forget what they know about Alchemy). Lastly, there are also two additional potions available in Sprouted (Life and Mending) that do not exist in Shattered or Original PD. Overview Unlike potions in the current version of Shattered and also potions in two of Sprouted's mods (Easier Sprouted Pixel Dungeon and Special Surprise Pixel Dungeon), potions aren't distinguished by any symbol, but only by their color, as they do in Original PD. They are stored in the Potion Bandolier, along with mushrooms. Various mobs can drop potions of Healing as loot, but Dwarf Warlocks can drop any potion as loot, with the exceptions of potions of Strength and Might that are never dropped as loot from Warlocks or any other mob. Like in the Original PD, 3 seeds are needed for brewing any potion, and 3 seeds of the same type to guarantee that a specific potion is brewed (with the exception of the Sungrass seed that always brews a random potion). Unlike Shattered and Sprouted's mod Special Surprise Pixel Dungeon, equipping the upgraded Alchemist's Toolkit artifact makes the Alchemy Pot need less than 3 seeds to brew one potion (2 or even only 1 when it is upgraded to +10). Brewing potions in general is somewhat more randomized than in other mods. All potions extinguish flames always in the tile they are thrown (apart from potion of Liquid Flame apparently) and randomly in adjacent tiles, but potions of Frost do always that in a 5X5 radius. When a potion is thrown into a chasm / dropped from a defeated flying enemy as loot and the potion releases a gas or has an effect when thrown, it will generate the gas or effect in a random area of the next depth, or if it's a potion of Invisibility, Healing, Mending etc. it will just get wasted. New Potions Life It heals the hero to full health, cures ailments such as poison, crippling etc. and also all kinds of bleeding, including the Kupua-generated-bleeding in the Dolyahaven Mines, and also overfills the HP bar by = Hero's Level x 2. It may drop occasionally from Dwarf Warlocks and may be brewed from seeds of Dewcatcher and Upgrade Eater (blandfruits cooked with these two seeds always produce a Heartfruit that has its effects though), and rarely from other seeds. Mending It heals damage up to 25% of the hero's max health, and cures ailments such as poison, crippling etc. and also all kinds of bleeding, including the Kupua-generated-bleeding in the Dolyahaven Mines. It is dropped by various goo-like monsters, Fly Swarms, and Vampire Bats. It may be brewed occasionally from any seed and has no blandfruit version. Familiar Potions Experience It instantly gives the hero enough experience to level up. It may be brewed from Starflower seeds, and very rarely randomly from other seeds. The associated seed is Starflower and Its blandfruit version is Starfuit. Frost It freezes creatures in its area of effect, which is a 5x5 square, for 10 turns, and for 20 turns if they become Frozen (their sprite will turn blue-white in this occasion), which happens most often when they are standing on water. Also extinguishes flames and shatters potion bottles in its whole radius. Prudence should be used when testing unknown potions, as potion of Frost can also make the hero freeze and cause other potion bottles to break, especially when the hero is standing on water and becomes Frozen. Testing unknown potions should better be done next to a water tile, in case the unknown potion ends up being a potion of Liquid Flame, but not on the water itself, in case the unknown potion ends up being a potion of Frost, and just in case all scrolls and other potions should be dropped in safe distance from the testing area. Apart from damaging enemies it is also useful in making raw meat safe for eating (frozen carpaccio). The associated seed is Icecap but its blandfruit version, Icefruit, works similarly only when thrown, and functions as a frozen carpaccio when eaten. Healing Unchanged in function from Original PD, it heals the hero and cures ailments such as poison, crippling etc. and also all kinds of bleeding, including the Kupua-generated-bleeding in the Dolyahaven Mines. It now drops frequently from Evil Eyes and Scorpios, as well as randomly from Dwarf Warlocks and occasionally from Dwarf Liches. It does not drop from Fly Swarms or Vampire Bats (they drop its weaker version, Potion of Mending). It is no longer possible to brew Potions of Healing in an alchemy pot, but to compensate, they are more likely to drop from late-game mobs. As mentioned just before, it has no associated seed in brewing potions but Its blandfruit version is Sunfruit. Invisibility It grants the Invisibility buff for appr. 20 turns (it can last a little more, but not less), which is broken if the hero attacks by melee or missile, or uses a scroll or wand of any kind. Indirect attacks such as throwing potions or bombs will not break invisibility. The associated seed is Blindweed and its blandfruit version is Blindfruit. Levitation It grants the Levitation buff, making the hero immune to traps and rooting apart from being able to levitate, for appr. 20 turns (it can last a little more, but not less). As in Shattered PD, throwing a Potion of Levitation releases a cloud of Confusion Gas in appr. a 7X7 radius; all affected creatures receive the Vertigo debuff, which will last as long as the cloud is still active and they remain in its area of effect. The associated seed is Stormvine and its blandfruit version is Stormfruit. Levitation (either by drinking potions or using the Haste function of the upgraded dew vial) can't be used on any of the Otiluke's Journal depths. Liquid Flame It causes the drinker or target to catch fire and applies the Burning debuff for appr. 10 turns, doing immediate and DoT damage (it does not aplly the debuff in enemies standing on water, and the hero can also make the debuff get away by stepping on water). As in Shattered PD, the flames will splash over a 3x3 area. It is useful for removing wooden barriers, damaging enemies and also making raw meat safe for eating (chargrilled meat). Testing unknown potions should better be done next to a water tile, in case the unknown potion ends up being a potion of Liquid Flame, but not on the water itself, in case the unknown potion ends up being a potion of Frost, and just in case all scrolls and other potions should be dropped in safe distance from the testing area. The associated seed is Firebloom but its blandfruit version, Firefruit, works similarly only when thrown, and gives the Imbued with Fire buff when eaten. Might It permanently increases the hero's Strength by one point and Health by 5 points. It is more easy to obtain than it is in the Original PD, but it is still a reare potion. It may be brewed from Phase Pitcher seeds, but this is not guaranteed (Mightyfruit, which is always cooked by a Phase Pitcher and Blandfruit, has the same effect though). It transmutes always into a Potion of Strength, unlike all the other potions that trasmute in any other potion radomly (apparently, it is better than a Potion of Strength and it is not reasonable to get it transmuted). It can be obtained by transmuting a Potion of Strength, or has a chance of generating as random loot if a highly upgraded Ring of Wealth is equipped when the dungeon depth is generated, but without this ring equipped it is never generated in a dungeon depth (it is not interchangeable with a Potion of Strength, meaning that a Potion of Strength will be normally generated in a dungeon depth and a bonus Potion of Might might also be generated). The associated seed is Phase Pitcher and its blandfruit version is Mightyfruit. Mind Vision It shows all creatures (enemies, NPCs, pets) on the current depth for appr. 20 turns (it can last a little more, but not less), and if the Mind Vision buff is still active when the hero changes depths, it will also show them in the next depth. This is actually extremely powerful, because some effects in the game (Lullaby, Psionic Blast, Spectral Blades) work by line of sight. If the hero can see them, he/she can affect them, no matter where they are. In large open areas Mind Vision is also very useful for targeting ranged attacks from wands or the Boomerang and it can also be useful when the hero has chosen Draw Out Dew but can't find all the enemies in order to reach the depth's goal moves (as they are either in hidden rooms or wandering), and it can also semi-map a depth, revealing all rooms with enemies inside them, if there are no Blue berries or Scrolls of Magic Mapping available. Its use is blocked specifically on the Shadow Golem Otiluke and Zot depths, without the Spectacles equipped, but it is used without a problem in all the other Otiluke's Journal depths. The associated seed is Fadeleaf and its blandfruit version is Fadefruit. Paralytic Gas It creates a cloud of gas that can Paralyze all creatures within its area of effect that has appr. a 7X7 radius, which will last as long as the cloud is still active and for some turns after that. The associated seed is Earthroot, but its blandfruit version, Earthfruit, works similarly only when thrown, and gives the Imbued with Earth buff when eaten. Purification When drunk, it makes the hero Immune to Gases for appr. 15 turns. When thrown, it instantly dispels all gases that are are active within its appr. 7X7 area of effect. It is powerful against all harmful gases apart from the Kupua-generated-gas, as it makes the hero immune only to its Vertigo effect. The associated seed is Dreamfoil and its blandfruit version is Dreamfruit. Strength It permanently increases the hero's Strength stat by one point. Like Original PD there is a finite number of 8 to 9 Potions of Strength that will spawn in each run and no more can be generated by any means (Alchemy, Ring of Wealth etc.), apart from getting them as a product of transmuting a Potion of Might. It transmutes always into a Potion of Might, unlike all the other potions that trasmute in any other potion radomly. The associated seed is Rotberry (as only one spawns per game, it is not reasonable to get it used for brewing a potion, as the chance of a Potion of Strength will only be 33%) and its blandfruit version is Rotfruit (as only one seed is needed and the result is guaranteed, cooking a Rotfruit in contrast is a reasonable thing to do, of the player is not interested in wands at all). Toxic Gas It creates a cloud of gas that damages all creatures in its appr. 7X7 area of effect. The associated seed is Sorrowmoss but its blandfruit version, Sorrowfruit, works similarly only when thrown, and gives the Imbued with Toxicity buff when eaten.Category:Sprouted Pixel Dungeon